I'm better now because of you
by Erika2392
Summary: Lucas decides to finally tell Riley the reason he got kick out of school in Texas especially when they run into someone from his past. (A Rucas One Shot)


**Summary:** Lucas has something on his mind for a while he's been wanting to tell Riley especially when they run into someone from his past.

* * *

"So what do you want to do later?" Lucas asked smiling at his girlfriend as they were walking hand in hand to the park.

"Hmm we go ice skating or watch a movie." Riley suggested.

"Or we could go see a scary movie again. So you can get scared and hold on to me like last time." He grins.

Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "Ha ha very funny. You can come over tonight and maybe we'll watch a scary movie. But this time I'm sure I won't get scared."

Lucas chuckles. "We'll see." He puts his arm around Riley's shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"Well well well. If it isn't Lucas Friar." Someone said as he walk up to the couple. The man who look to be a few years older than Riley and Lucas, was wearing a green sweater and dark jeans. He had short brown hair, and had an evil grin on his face.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked getting all tense up.

"I'm on vacation with my parents for the weekend, and look who I end up running into."

Riley could feel Lucas was getting tense when he was pulling her closer towards him.

"It's really good to see you Friar, you know after what you did to me which ended up you getting expelled."

Lucas glared at him and Riley was confused and started to shake a little.

"Lucas, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing. It's.. nothing."

"Keeping secrets from your little girlfriend, Lucas?" Nate smirked. "That's not good."

"Would you shut up Nate." Lucas snapped.

"Woah looks like you haven't changed much huh? Well I'm going to go. It was good seeing you again Friar."

When Nate left, Riley let go of Lucas's hand and turn to face him.

"Lucas, what was that about?"

"It's nothing okay. Can we please just forget it?"

"But Lucas-"

"I said it was nothing! So can you please drop it?" Lucas snapped.

Riley's eyes wide and felt her heart ache. She slowly looked down.

Lucas realize what he has done. He didn't mean to snap at her. It just came out.

"Riley," he stated calming. "I'm sorry I-"

"No it's okay. It's fine. I'm fine. I-I don't feel like hanging out anymore. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Riley-" Lucas called her out as she walk away from him.

…

Riley was in her room reading a book. Her parents went out to dinner while Auggie is at Doy's for a sleep over. So Riley was all by herself reading a book until she heard a tap at her window.

She looked up and saw Lucas waving at her. Riley sighed and got up from her bed and open her window.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She said as she let him in.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you and I got you something." He said as he give her the small teddy bear that he was hiding behind his back.

Riley smile a little as she was looking at the bear who was holding a heart saying _I love you._

Riley sighed. "Why do you always make things hard when I try to stay mad at you?"

"I guess it's a gift." He playfully said.

Riley rolled her eyes and chuckles.

"And I think it's time I tell the reason I got expelled and who that guy was."

"Lucas.. It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I want to. I don't want any secrets between us."

"Okay." Riley simply nodded.

He grab her hand and they both sat at her bay window.

"At my old school, there was this group of 9th graders that would always bully the people who couldn't defend themselves. In the beginning of 7th grade, they started bullying my friends and when they did, I snapped and well I…"

"You beat them up." Riley said quietly.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah. I guess that's was my only option. I know it was wrong but I couldn't control myself when I saw those guys hurting my friends."

Riley gently nodded and rubbed Lucas's shoulder.

"And the guy you saw earlier, well he was the leader of this group that was bullying people. And one day when I was walking to class, I saw Nate slamming Zay against the lockers. That's when I lost my temper. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so sick and tired of him and his group always hurting and bullying my friends. So I told Nate to let Zay go, which he did and this was between me and him. Nate and I ended up fighting but I ended up hitting him so hard that I hit his face and he was on the floor with his nose bleeding which I ended up breaking his nose...So the principal said that was the last straw and I got expelled. My dad was furious with me and my mom was just disappointed. I felt bad. I was hoping I was going to get a new start when I move to New York. I was hoping that I would change but I didn't thought that was possible. That is until.."

Lucas smiled and grab both of Riley's hands. "I met this adorable innocent girl that fell on my lap on the subway during my first day of school."

Riley blushed and shyly looked down.

Lucas lift her chin up. "I told you before that I wouldn't have survive in New York if it wasn't for you and it's true. Being around you made me want to be a better person and I love you for that. I don't know what I do without you."

Riley smiled and felt a tear falling from her eye. "I don't know what I do without you either Lucas."

Lucas smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her softly.

He pulls away. "So, that's why I was scared of telling you why I got expelled when we were in 8th grade. I was afraid that you will see me differently, and I'm not proud of what I did."

Riley got up and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around him. "I understand why you didn't tell me, but you should know that I wasn't going to see you differently. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

Lucas smiled as he gently stroked her hair. "I love you know that?"

Riley giggled and lay her head on his chest. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
